页岩桥
(exterior) (tunnels) (hill) }} 在這個區域主要由一座'損壞的通訊塔'、'頁岩橋隧道'和'頁岩橋山'組成。後兩者都是螞蟻窩，是2群互相敵對的螞蟻。這裡也是個遊戲故障的好發地段。 頁岩橋隧道 Important Notes: See Bugs sections! 頁岩橋隧道是個小型洞穴，也是變種劫掠蟻的窩，它們和玩家是友好的。入口在損壞的通訊塔的西北面的山腳下，入口是一個周圍環繞著一圈綠色蘑菇的小土墩。 當你進入頁岩橋隧道時，你會發現小型的變種劫掠蟻正被體形更大的入侵蟻攻擊。入侵蟻和玩家敵對，你可以殺死它們來保護變種劫掠蟻。如果在此之前已經把頁岩橋山的巨型蟻后殺了，那麼這裡的入侵蟻就不會出現。 如果你調查旁邊的大號螞蟻卵堆，會出現一個「給當中注射一劑治療針」的選項。在旁邊還能找到一些綠色蘑菇，中間有個螞蟻堆肥，調查會得到蟻露。就是這同一堆堆肥，稍微移動下滑鼠，還有2個螞蟻廢料堆可以調查。 你如果調查被殺死的入侵蟻，會得到一條提示: :看起來這些螞蟻似乎來自不同的族群。攻擊敵對族群可能可以令工蟻存活下來。 隱藏隧道 這個洞穴的地圖上，還能看見一條很長隧道通向左邊，還有2個圓圈狀的隧道，都是不能進入的，除非你開控制台用tcl指令。 Climbing up on the boulders to the left of the first two pillars in the first large room near a small puddle, you will find you can continue to walk up the boulders, staying close to the wall. You should be able to get in on the far left side of the opening. You may need to crouch to get in, but once in you can stand up - even Fawkes can get in here. There appears to be another opening on the left, but you cannot get through this one. Straight ahead or to the right is one of these small loops, it is however a closed loop and does not lead to the long tunnel on the left. The opening to the left of this hidden entrance can be accessed partly from the opposite side - similarly by bouldering up. This is directly ahead of the entrance to the Shalebridge tunnels at the south end of the small loop. There is another small opening that appears to be the entrance to the long tunnel below it, on the ground level. You cannot enter either opening, even when crouched. A similar inaccessible opening is at the very end, centered in the back wall of the last cave with the eggs and the compost pile. Shalebridge Tunnels specific bugs *Do NOT loot any of the invader ants, as it will trigger a message that makes the game freeze upon reentry of the tunnels. This includes loading a save made within the tunnels, and it is thus possible to make a playthrough impossible to continue, should all saves be made within the tunnels after receiving the message, unless there are backup saves. *It is possible for your game to freeze upon re-entry of the friendly ant colony without looting any of the invader ant cadavers. on the ps3 mister crowley has appeared after injecting the cluster of ant eggs and waiting 24 hours. 頁岩橋山 頁岩橋山就在頁岩橋隧道的北面，其入口處是一大堆類似螞蟻蛋一樣的物體。裡面有除了螞蟻還是螞蟻，有巨型工蟻、巨型兵螞和巨型蟻后（蟻后會刷新）。 *An interesting way to get rid of her is to try remain as high as possible and cripple her antennae, causing her to frenzy. She will start attacking her former fellow ants who have numbers on their side, so she will get swarmed and die. A flamer will also work quite well. * 裡面有個螞蟻廢料堆，集中了一些骷髏，這裡有曼他特，杰特，壯大靈和金屬盔甲。 Shalebridge Hill specific bugs * The Queen Lair has only minor loot, 10mm Pistol, 10mm ammo, shotgun shells and 5.56mm ammo. The 5.56mm ammo is bugged however so don't try to pick it up or you will experience critical error (no visible error seen when picking it up in the PS3 version or 360 version, however, it seems to crash the application consistently for some PC users). (with the 1.1 patch this seems to be fixed) A Scoped .44 Magnum with ammo can be found near a rotting Brahmin corpse. * Followers that follow you into the hill tend to get stuck at the entrance due to spawning in the ground. Clover, especially has issues with this and seems to die after a few minutes if left there. Also, Star Paladin Cross does this sometimes when entering the hill. Just walk away from the entrance, and your companion will spawn back up onto ground (if not killed from being underground too long). 值得注意的物品 * 在頁岩橋隧道內，有一具螞蟻研究員的屍體，他身上有一本《科學大全》。72小時以後，這個研究員會刷新。有時候你進入頁岩橋隧道的時候，螞蟻研究員還活著，你會發現他和你是敵對的。 * 頁岩橋山裡的巨型蟻后身上能找到「蟻后費洛蒙」。 * 東北方向，有一截出事故的火車，在火車南面一點，有一個具有放射性的區域，旁邊有個螞蟻卵堆，旁邊有個匪徒屍體，屍體旁邊有一本《特區內科醫學雜誌》，身下有一個隱身小子。匪徒屍體可能會刷不出來，但東西還在。 註釋 * 在頁岩橋隧道里，那個「大號螞蟻卵堆」下面，有一個上面寫著「Radiation King」的特大號收音機。 Bugs * 在這裡經常發生死機和崩潰的現象，可能是由於一些螞蟻給刷進了牆壁或者某些不應該刷怪的地方，離開這裡，等72小時後刷新再回來。 * 當你進入這個區域的時候，同伴可能會莫名其妙的掛掉。 * In the PS3 version, NPC Star Paladin Cross won't follow you into either the tunnel or the hill. However, she will suddenly appear inside after you travel in a ways and have no problems following you after that. Fawkes also displays this behavior, which puts forth the possibility that any of the humanoid NPCs will behave in this manner as well (Charon should follow you just fine). * After injecting the stimpaks into the hive and then killing the Ant Queen, there is a chance you cannot enter the tunnel anymore. This issue has been spotted on Xbox 360 version. The game will freeze on loading screen when you attempt to enter the tunnels after the enemy queen is dead. **The trigger for this bug appears to be "inspecting" (attempting to loot) the invader ants' corpses ("It appears this ant is from..." message). Upon exiting the tunnels, it will always freeze upon returning. Best course of action is to NOT interact with the corpses when killed. Though sometimes the game may freeze even if you don't. *The game can also freeze by looting the two Yao Guai's in the area. *The Ant Researcher seems to be falling through the ground an awful lot if you kill him near the pool, lead him away or decapitate him (PS3 confirmed). This is, of course, if you find him actually alive. *On the 360 version if you attempt to access the 'Ant Compost Heap' in the forager ant tunnel and receive the message "With the rival queen ant dead, these forager ants should be able to make necter faster", it will trigger the freezing bug. Now if you exit the tunnel and try to re-enter, the game will freeze 100% of the time at the loading screen on re-entry. (confirmed) (only ocasionally on PS3) *After extensive testing: Ants appear to be the cause of at least one type of crash. To solve this, changing mode to Very Easy and Sneak Attacking with an energy weapon to turn them into dust. Ant bodies appear to cause framerate issues. (User tried a shotgun to kill all of them which caused the XBox 360 framerate to drop below 10fps.) 幕後 *An easter egg of sorts exists in the "friendly" ant caves, only accessible in the PC version using the tcl console command. Using the *tcl* console command, the player will find a extremely large Radiation King radio directly underneath the egg pile in which a stimpack is used. It does nothing, and approaching it merely says "Activate egg pile". The radio was likely placed there for technical reasons. Gallery Shalebridge Tunnels entrance.jpg|Shalebridge tunnels entrance Shalebridge Hill entrance.jpg|Hill entrance Shalebridge tunnels south.png Shalebridge tunnels north.png Ant researcher.jpg|The ant researcher with the Big Book of Science de:Shalebridge es:Shalebridge en:Shalebridge ru:Шейлбридж uk:Шейлбридж Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 3 places